Destino
by Hinataotsutsuki-sama
Summary: Desde la perdida de su madre Hinata Hyuga se convierte en una persona misteriosa y rara para todos en Konoha, pero lo que nadie imaginaba es que ella y cierto Uzumaki y Uchiha serán el centro de la 4 y 5 guerra mundial Shinobi. Para Itachi Uchiha la ojiperla es todo un misterio y su curiosidad lo llevara hasta el punto de quererse ganar el corazón de Hinata Ootsutsuki.
1. Chapter 1

**Genero:** Romance/Aventura** Personajes principales:** Hinata/Itachi** Aclaración:**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Primer capitulo: No es fácil**

Todos estaban felices, unidos celebrando el Shogatsu (año nuevo). La mayoría de los clanes se encontraban reunidos en el parque central de Konoha, no todos estaban presentes ya que algunos preferían pasar el año nuevo ellos solos como una familia.

Aun era muy temprano, aproximadamente las seis, las tiendas y los restaurantes ya estaban llenos de gente, tanto de civiles como Shinobis.

Se estaba dando un relajante baño, sabia que tendría que asistir a la celebración de año nuevo, aun que en el fondo no tenia muchas ganas de estar alrededor de tantas personas, pero igual deseaba ver los juegos pirotécnicos pues esta seria la primera vez que saldría del clan desde la muerte de su en su madre la deprimia aun no habia superado su muerte y pensar en ella le dolía mucho, cerro los ojos y recordó perfectamente las ultimas palabras que su madre le habia dirigido en su lecho de muerte ...

**Flash Back**

_-Hija, mi pequeña niña, prométeme que seras fuerte, no solo física si no también mentalmente, prométeme que seras una excelente Kunoichi y protegerás a tu aldea y a tu hermana la amaras y tomaras las mejores decisiones para que ella este bien , no le harás daño ni dejaras que le hagan daño, prométeme que nunca me olvidaras y que seras feliz muy feliz, formaras una familia, te casaras con quien tu y solo tu desees y tendrás todos los hijos que quieras- la mujer que yacía postrada en la única cama de esa enorme habitación sobo tierna mente la pequeña cabeza peliazul de su primogénita que descansaba en su regazo, pero como vino la sonoriza esta se esfumo- Hinata mírame- dijo en tono serio, la pequeña subió su lloroso rostro dirigiendo su casi perlada mirada a los hermosos ojos blancos con destellos azules de su madre- solo quiero que me prometas una ultima cosa.-_

_-Lo, lo que tu quieras Oka-san- susurro entrecortada por los sollozos que inútilmente intentaba contener._

_-Prométeme que nunca mostraras tu habilidades a los Hyugas, no te pido que seas débil, te pido que protejas todo aquello que amas sin que ellos se den cuenta, quiero que sigas los entrenamientos que hacíamos junto a Kenta, ¿recuerdas los pergaminos que te mostramos?-Hinata asintió con la cabeza- quiero que los sigas leyendo y sigas al pie de las letras las instrucciones que dan,pero no se los muestres a personas a las cuales no confíes ¿esta bien?._

_-Hai...Oka-san no te volveré a ver- no pregunto mas bien afirmo la peliazul, para Akane las palabras dichas por su pequeña hija le dolieron hasta el alma_

_-No por el momento- le costo afirmar eso- pero yo siempre estar contigo así tu no me veas_

_-Lo prometes_

_-Claro que si, pero tu debes prometerme todo lo que te he dicho_

_-Lo prometo- ambas sonrieron._

_Madre e hija se quedaron unas cuantas horas mas hablando, hasta que Hinata formulo una pregunta que no tuvo respuesta pues esa noche fría de otoño su madre había cerrado los ojos para siempre_

**Fin FB**

Salio de la ducha con pereza, hacia un año su madre había muerto y hacia solo unos cuantos días Hinata cumplió seis años, los cuales no fueron celebrados pues después de la muerte de su madre la peliazul rebajo de manera notable su rendimiento en los entrenamientos a los que le sometía Hiashi, su padre, aunque Hinata nunca lo había llamado de esa forma, y gracias a eso empezó a ser odiada por el clan inclusive su tío Hizashi y sorpresivamente su primo Neji eran indiferentes con ella, solamente Ko su guardián no se portaba de esa forma tan agria y esquiva como los demás, pero como las tradiciones-ridículas tradiciones según Hinata- dictaba que ningún miembro del Bunke(rama secundaria) podía llevar su relación mas allá de "sirviente" con alguien del Soke(rama principal), el no era muy expresivo con ella, pero al menos no era esquivo.

A la edad de tres años los entrenamientos de Hinata habían comenzado y para su corta edad era muy buena casi una prodigo, sumándole a eso los entrenamientos con su madre y el amigo de esta Kenta Uchiha, con el cual se reunían en secreto pues lo Hyugas y los Uchihas poseían una rivalidad eterna según muchos, desde la muerte de su madre inicio con todo lo que le había prometido a esta y comenzó a rebajar su rendimiento en los entrenamiento, pasando de prodigo a decepciona, provocando que ahora no solo los Hyugas si no que también(gracias a los prudentes que eran algunos Hyugas, note se el sarcasmo) toda Konoha la consideraba una deshonra para el tan "honorable" clan Hyuga. Pero ese era el pago por cumplir las promesas echas a su madre, ademas ella nunca rompía sus promesas.

Se tomo su tiempo para organizarse, deslizo suavemente un Kimono blanco por sus hombros y lo ato con un Obi negro oscuro, recordó que con ese Kimono fue con el que había conocido por primera vez a Kenta, ese lindo y amable Uchiha que la trataba como una princesita; desde la muerte de su madre Hinata no lo había visto pero estaba segura de que el estaría igual de triste que ella, después de todo era el mejor amigo de su madre.

Hubo un tiempo en el que Hinata pensó que Kenta era el hombre mas lindo del mundo y sentía maripositas en el estomago cuando estaba cerca de el, se perdía en sus profundo ojos negros como la noche delineados por unas largas y oscuras pestañas, solía tocar de manera embelesada su sedoso cabello negro ondulo y medio largo cuando este la cargaba, pero luego de que su madre se diera cuenta de lo que ella sentía por el le dijo que Kenta no era el único hombre lindo y que las sensaciones que tenia eran normales al ser Kenta el primer hombre fuera de su clan que conocía, también le dijo que, lo que ella sentía era atracción y que era un poco extraño que eso sucediera en una niña tan pequeña como ella, pero no era algo imposible le añadió ademas, que cuando ella conociera a un hombre que le gustara sentiría las mismas mariposas en el estomago y en todo el cuerpo.

Sonrió ante estos pensamiento, ella en verdad deseaba verlo y esperaba hacerlo en el festival de año nuevo, esa era una de sus motivaciones para asistir.

Al terminar de peinar su cabello el cual le llegaba hasta la cintura, organizo el flequillo de la frente que era un poco mas largo, lo suficiente par tapar su ojo derecho, ato su pelo en una coleta alta, e hizo una mueca de disgusto al detallarse en el espejo; desde que su madre murió su autoestima se fue con ella, pues las demás niñas de su edad pertenecientes al clan Hyuga solían molestarla mucho, la llamaban fea, le colocaban muchos sobrenombres y la trataban como basura, ella siendo una niña tan inocente se creía todas estas calumnias, a pesar de que Ko siempre la motivaba cuando la molestaban y solía decirle que ella era la niña mas bonita del mundo, pero Hinata no creía ninguna de sus palabras.

Lo mas triste era que Ko no mentía, Hinata Hyuga era una niña hermosa y encantadora del mundo Ninja, a pesar de que su ojo derecho estaba tapado por su cabello y este seguía a la altura de su frente en el lado derecho dejando ver su ojo izquierdo a Hinata se le notaban perfectamente sus finos rasgos, no era muy alta pero eso la hacia ver aun mas tierna, sus ojos grises-lo cual era muy extraño al ser ella una Hyuga, ya que todos los integrantes de este clan poseían ojos perlas- eran grandes, muy hermosos y resaltados por unas gruesas y largas pestañas negras, sus labios carnudos y rosados le daban un toque sensual junto a su nariz respingada, en pocas palabras Hinata era la reencarnación de la diosa Ootsutsuki, igual de hermosa, inteligente, fuerte y también poseía un lado oscuro el cual ocultaba.

Claro que de esto ella y todo el mundo Shinobi se darían cuenta de una forma poco agradable tanto para Hinata como para el resto del mundo.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**NOTA: **Es el primer fic que subo pero no el único que he hecho, he estado pensando en subir mis otras creaciones. Esta historia nació por que quería que Hinata fuera la hija de un Uchiha (ya se imaginaran de quien) y pues quiero que ella sea reconocida en el mundo Shinobi y bueno soy una fan del Itahina así que lo adapte a esta historia. Besos y abrazos y porfa comenten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holi, lamento la tardanza pero he estado muy aupada, pero bueno aqui esta el segundo capitulo de mi historia espero les guste.**

Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Sentimientos**

Siempre creyó que al ser grande podría demostrar quién era ella en verdad, pero después de lo prometido a su madre a pesar de su corta edad sabía que su vida se sumergiera en una eterna soledad, lo único que tendría que hacer era esperar la muerte aunque sabía que esta se tardaría un poco ya que aún era una niña de unos escasos seis años, quizá, cuando fuera una ninja dejaría que la mataran en alguna misión después de todo nadie la extrañaría, dudaba que alguien de su clan lo hiciera ya que ella a esas alturas no existía para los Hyugas, era solo una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue y quiso ser, además sabía perfectamente que le haría un favor a "su" clan pues ellos querrían más a una heredera muerta que a una líder débil.

Sentía muchas miradas fijas en ella por parte de los aldeanos de la villa, hace un rato su tío Hizashi, su primo Neji, Ko y ella habían salido del clan rumbo fijo al parque central de Konoha donde se daría inicio a la celebración de año nuevo. Desde el momento en que puso un pie fuera de la mansión percibió sin ningún esfuerzo las miradas que las personas le lanzaban, aunque eso la traía sin cuidado

Esperaba que su futuro no fuera tan complicado como lo era su presente, a veces cuando se acostaba a dormir en las noches, solía imaginarse una "vida perfecta", una vida donde su madre estaba viva, donde ella era toda una prodigo, donde tanto Uchihas como Hyugas eran colegas, donde ella veía a su pequeña hermanita crecer felizmente, una vida donde ella era feliz. Hinata era consciente de que lo único que tenía era su soledad, pues esta era la única que nunca la abandonaría y en ese poco tiempo ya sabía aprovecharla a la perfección.

-Hinata-sama- la voz de su tío la saco de sus pensamientos.

\- Si, Hizashi-san-

-Su padre me pidió darle un comunicado- Hinata asintió con la cabeza en silencio esperando a que continuara- por favor… no avergüence más al clan- esas palabras se clavaron en su pecho como una afilada Kunai.

-No, no lo ha-hare tío- se maldijo internamente por haber tartamudeado, pero era casi imposible evitarlo ya que se había convertido en un vicio gracias a su intento deliberado de aparentar ser débil y patética.

-Hmp, usted sabe que eso es algo imposible, Hinata-sama- dijo Neji en tono agrio y resaltando el "sama". Hinata ignoro ese comentario pues ya era costumbre que su primo casi hermano (para ella, claro) le dijera cosas tan hirientes, algunas veces en equis razones, ella intentaba verle el lado positivo a las cosas, pero su primo se encargaba de hacerla sentir aún más mal con sus hirientes comentarios. Hinata solo se limitó a apretar los labios y agachar la cabeza con sentimientos tanto de tristeza como de impotencia, la peliazul agarro la mano de Ko el cual la apretó suavemente, lo que hiso que Hinata se sintiera un poco protegida.

Hizashi miro a su sobrina con pena y lastima, recordaba perfectamente la noche en que la esposa de su hermano murió, la muerte de Akane destrozo a Hiashi, y toda esa rabia que su hermano sentía por no haber podido hacer nada para salvar a la mujer que amaba la descargo en Hinata, él pensó en un principio que para la joven Hyuga no sería difícil llevar los pesados entrenamientos que Hiashi le imponía, pero se equivocó, no solo Hinata acababa agotada y con hematomas por todo el cuerpo después de los entrenamientos, sino que también su rendimiento había rebajado notoriamente, ahora era considerada toda un desgracia, sin contar el hecho de que era demasiado amable y tímida, tartamudeaba mucho (cosa que hacia exasperar de gran manera a Hiashi), se sonrojaba por todo y la mayoría de las veces, por no decir todas, hablaba muy bajito, para poder escucharla tenían que hacer un gran esfuerzo, suspiro internamente, él quería mucho a Hinata pero gracias a la "nueva regla" que su hermano y líder del clan Hyuga impuso no podía hacer nada, según Hiashi, para que Hinata quitara todo pisca de amabilidad debían tratarla con mano firme, por eso ahora todo el clan debía mostrar indiferencia hacia ella, el único que podía ser de apoyo y mostrarle cariño a la pequeña era Ko, aun así a Hizashi le afectaba las condiciones en las que se encontraba Hinata, Hizashi estaba seguro que su hermano se equivocaría, Hinata no terminaría siendo "toda una Hyuga" con ese trato, en cambio terminaría odiando al clan. Hizashi estaba consciente de que Neji se sentía de la misma manera, después de todo su hijo quería mucho a Hinata, inclusive se dio cuenta de que ese amor de primos era algo más fuerte que solo amor fraternal y que para el genio Hyuga era difícil comportarse de esa forma con su querida prima.

Hinata no alzo la cabeza en todo el trayecto ni soltó la mano de Ko el cual se percató de algo que antes había pasado desapercibido tanto para él, _"Desde cuando Hinata-sama se venda las manos"-_ Pensó el Hyuga, tal vez a la pequeña Hinata se le había olvidado quitarse las vendas después del entrenamiento…pero… él estaba seguro que, después de entrenar Hinata se había dado un baño, ¿entonces porque se había vendado las manos?, aunque no lo demostró, el temor de que Hinata estuviera lastimada lo invadió, estaba decidido le preguntaría a la peliazul ¿por qué llevaba las manos vendadas?.

Sin Hinata darse cuenta, llegaron al centro de Konoha donde se realizaría el festival de año nuevo, el lugar estaba muy lleno de gente, había tanto Shinobis como civiles y líderes de los clanes más importantes de la villa con sus respectivos descendientes, la pequeña Hyuga alzo el rostro al sentir una intensa mirada sobre ella, encontrándose con unos profundos ojos negros que la atravesaron como una flecha.

Sarutobi estaba teniendo una conversación un poco interesante con Fugaku sobre política, al anciano Hokage le causaba un poco de gracia ver como Mikoto ponía cara de aburría con la plática entre ambos hombres, a Itachi manteniendo su rostro estoico y sin emoción alguna y Sasuke intentando estar al margen de la conversación, definitivamente la familia Uchiha daba un poco de gracia, de un momento a otro Sarutobi poso su mirada en Itachi y se percató de que este miraba hacia otro lado, con un poco de curiosidad el anciano dirigió su vista hacia donde estaba mirando el genio Uchiha dándose cuenta de que la familia (o lo que quedaba de ella) Hyuga ya estaba presente.

-Fugaku, cariño- interrumpió Mikoto la conversación tan "emocionante" de su esposo con el Hokage- los Hyugas ya están aquí, dijiste que tenías asuntos importantes que hablar con ellos- comento la mujer al percatarse de la llega de los de clan ojiperla, la verdad ella quería que esa monótona charla se detuviera, suficiente tenía en su hogar con escuchar a Fugaku e Itachi hablar de política, además la Uchiha quería saludar a Hinata, la pequeña hija de una de sus mejores amigas.

Sarutobi sonrió, Mikoto era una mujer amable pero de carácter fuerte cuando se enojaba, en sus mejores tiempos fue una excelente Kunoichi- Bueno, yo también quiero saludar a Hiashi, hace tiempo no lo veo…ni a su heredera- Dijo el Hokage, susurrando las últimas palabras. Fugaku solo afirmo con un "Hmp". La familia Uchiha junto al Hokage se dirigieron hacia los recién llegados.

-Oh, veo eres tu Hizashi- pronuncio en forma de saludo el Hokage.

-Hokage-sama- dijo Hizashi haciendo una elegante reverencia junto a los demás Hyugas- Uchihas-san.

-Hyuga- saludo Fugaku en tono agrio.

-Me alegra verte Hizashi- sonrió Mikoto. Fugaku suspiro, al parecer su querida esposa era la única en todo el clan Uchiha y Hyuga que no entendía la palabra "rivalidad de clanes"- Oh! Hinata mira como estas de grande- Exclamo la ojionix agachándose un poco para quedar mejor a la vista de la pequeña niña.

Al escuchar su nombre Hinata retiro sus ojos de los de Itachi (ya que ambos se habían quedado embelesados mirándose durante todo ese tiempo) posándolos por unos minutos en los de Mikoto para luego dirigirlos al suelo, agachando la cabeza.

-Uchi-Uchiha-san- susurro Hinata haciendo una reverencia en forma de saludo, sin levantar la cabeza. Tanto Mikoto como todos los demás tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poderla escuchar, pero al final lograron entenderle.

\- Eh… como que "Uchiha-san", no puedes llamar de esa forma a tu madrina ¿o sí?- tanto Hinata como la mayoría de los presentes miraron a Mikoto con sorpresa- ¿por qué me miran así?- pregunto confundida la Uchiha.

-Oka-san, no sabía que eras la madrina de una Hyuga- hablo por primera vez Sasuke con el ceño fruncido pues el pequeño Uchiha era consciente de la rivalidad entre ambos clanes poseedores de dos de los kekkei genkais más poderosos de Konoha.

-Hai- exclamo Mikoto como si eso fuera lo más espectacular del mundo e ignorando al tiempo las miradas de todos- Antes de que Akane diera a luz a Hinata me pidió que fuera su madrina-sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Eras amiga de Akane Hyuga?- pregunto Fugaku intentando esconder lo mejor posible su enojo por todo lo que su mujer le había estado ocultando.

-Hai, Akane y yo nos conocimos en la guerra y desde entonces fuimos grandes amigas- dijo la Uchiha consiente de las consecuencias que traería haber revelado eso.

-Nunca lo mencionaste.

-Cariño no tengo que contarte todo lo que ago.- Mikoto le dio una resplandeciente sonrisa a Fugaku el cual bufo sonoramente pero antes de que este chistara Sarutobi lo interrumpió viendo el mal rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

-y ¿Cómo has estado Hinata?-dijo el hombre siendo consciente de que Itachi no le apartaba la mirada a la pequeña peliazul.

-Bi-bien- articulo la niña. Hinata se sintió aún más pequeñita a como era, por un lado estaban todas las miradas de los presente clavadas en ella y por otro lado estaba _"ese Uchiha"_, no entendía por qué su mirada la erizaba tanto. Y por segunda vez en su vida Hinata sintió esas maripositas en su estómago de las que su madre le había mencionado un año atrás. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el enterarse de que esa mujer era su madrina, su madre nunca lo había mencionado.

-Hmp- pronuncio Fugaku llamando la atención de todos- ya que el líder del clan Hyuga no está presente, tengo un asunto muy importante que hablar contigo Hizashi – dijo Fugaku escupiendo la última palabra. Hizashi esperaba que no fuera algo malo, no quería enfrentamientos, menos ese día.

-Bien, Neji vienes conmigo, Ko quédate con Hinata- Ko asintió con la cabeza.

-Chicos nos veremos más tarde- dijo Mikoto sonriendo pues ella también tendría que estar presente en la "discusión"- por cierto ¿Hokage-sama tiene que estar presente?- Fugaku asintió y Sarutobi solo suspiro- entonces nos vemos ahora, ahh y Hinata me agrado haberte visto- La Uchiha le sonrió a la peliazul la cual levanto su cabecita sonrojándose de gran manera y respondido un débil "igualmente". Después de esa "despedida" se dirigieron a la torre Hokage, quedando Itachi, Sasuke, Ko y Hinata solos en un profundo e incómodo silencio.

-Hace tiempo no lo veía Itachi-san- rompió el silencio Ko, Hinata se sorprendió un poco pues no sabía que Ko conocía a "_ese Uchiha", _Sasuke estaba en las mismas, ¿Por qué ese Hyuga "saludaba a su hermano?

-Lo mismo digo Ko-san- pronuncio de forma seria el Uchiha mayor mientras le daba una última mirada a Hinata. Desde el momento en que vio a la pequeña heredera del clan Hyuga llegar no pudo quitarle la vista de encima, había algo en esos ojos que le llamaban mucho la atención, quizá era el vacío, soledad y dolor que desprendían o era el hecho de que ella no se había tirado encima de él o Sasuke con solo mirarlos (como hacían la mayoría de las niñas, jóvenes, mujeres y hasta ancianas de Konoha más conocidas como "fangirls"), pero esos ojos, esos ojos le llamaban mucho la atención, Itachi había escuchado muchas cosas sobre la heredera Hyuga (gracias a Shisui), al parecer al inicio de sus entrenamientos era muy buena y fue considerada una genio a tan corta edad pero después de la muerte de su madre la heredera bajo de forma notable su rendimiento a tal grado de pasar de ser una genio a una decepción. Itachi se preguntaba como Shisui sabía todo eso, pero bueno Shisui era Shisui. Sonrió internamente al ver el sonrojo de la peliazul y como esta se agarraba fuertemente de Ko colocando la mitad de su cuerpo detrás del Hyuga mayor, por un momento Itachi deseo estar en el mismo lugar de Ko para poder sentir la respiración de Hinata en su brazo y el contacto de sus rosadas mejillas en su piel y sus hermosos ojos directos en los suyos y sus carnosos labios en contacto con los suy… un momento ¡ ¿en que estaba pensando?! Ella era una niña y él no era un pedófilo, la Hyuga aparentaba unos años menos a los de Sasuke y él ya había cumplido los 10 años, tenía la experiencia de una guerra en sus hombros y era lo suficientemente maduro como para ponerse a pensar en esas cosas, él nunca había deshonrado a una mujer, cada vez que una le decían algo o le daban un regalo o incluso le pedían una relación él siempre sonreía y decía de la manera más amable del mundo que no correspondía sus sentimientos o que simplemente aún no estaba interesado en algo por el estilo y eso era cierto, él era un Ninja de Konoha, un genio y futuro líder del clan Uchiha, no tenía tiempo para esas banalidades…entonces ¿porque estaba pensando cosas como esas de la Hyuga?, ella era menor de edad además dudaba mucho que le permitieran casarse con ella, después del todo la rivalidad de ambos clanes era peor que la de Kakashi con Gai…casarse…casarse…¿casarse?...¡¿CASARSE?! ¡Ahora ¿porque estaba pensando en eso?! Y algo aún más importante ¡ ¿Por qué se imaginó a él casado con Hinata?! Definitivamente algo lo estaba afectando la mente y tenía que saber que era porque él no po…

-No sabía que también eras amigo de un Hyuga Oni-san-mascullo Sasuke, sacando de sus pensamientos a Itachi el cual dirigió su mirada a la de su hermano.

-Peleamos juntos en la guerra, Ototo- respondió Itachi sin quitar la vista de su querido hermano menor. Para Sasuke todo lo que había pasado en esas ultimas horas era muy extraño, primero el encuentro con el Hokage, luego la charla con los Hyugas y el haberse enterado de que su madre no solo fue amiga de una Hyuga sino que también era la madrina de esa niña que estaba parada al lado de ese tal Ko, para ser sincero a Sasuke le llamo mucho la atención la niña pero como a él no le gustaban las mujeres porque creía que eran muy fastidiosas solo la ignoro además esa peliazul era muy rara, con su ojo derecho tapado por su pelo, sus ojos grisáceos y pelo azul y blablablá, a él no le importaba esa niña rara, claro que no…o eso creía.

-Ko-san- llamo en un susurro Hinata tirando del brazo al Hyuga mayor para que la mirara, Itachi y Sasuke pusieron su atención en la peliazul.

-Si Hinata-sama- la ojigris se sonrojo de sobremanera al ser llamada así pues a ella no le gustaba que le llamarán "sama", no por el hecho de que no se "lo merecía" si no porque para Hinata todo el mundo era "_igual",_ nadie era más que nadie pues el ser líder no implicaba ser más que alguien.

-¿Pode-podemos irnos?- susurro apenada.

-Si así lo desea Hinata-sama.

-Por fa-favor usted sa-sabe que no me gus-gusta que me llamen "sama"- Sasuke alzo una ceja, definitivamente esa niña era muy rara.

-Hinata-sama usted pertenece a la rama principal del clan Hyuga y es la futura heredera por ende es mi deber tratarla como se merece- Ko le sonrió a la peliazul la cual se sonrojo aún más si era posible, Itachi sonrió internamente esa niña definitivamente le agrada cada vez más por otro lado Sasuke se hizo el indiferente la verdad él ya se quería ir tal vez para hacer algo con el Dobe de Naruto.

Hinata inflo los cachetes molesta y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Nos vemos después Itachi-san- se despidió Ko dando una reverencia seguido por Hinata.

-Está bien, Sasuke- le llamo la atención a su hermano sabiendo que este no se despediría.

-Hmp- pronuncio el Uchiha menor.

Ko se dispuso a avanzar, pero antes de dar al menos dos pasos, junto a Hinata apareció un ANBU, el cual le informo al Hyuga que el Hokage lo solicitaba, para Ko eso era extraño ya que el pertenecía a la rama secundaria del clan y muy pocas veces había estado presente en las reuniones de los lideres con el Hokage, sabía que Hizashi era una excepción a pesar de que este también pertenecía a la rama secundaria por orden de Hiashi el seria su remplazo, pero que se le solicitara a él era algo que nunca había pasado.

El ANBU le dijo a Ko que solo debía ir él, Ko acepto pero primero debía llevar a Hinata de vuelta al clan, el ANBU le recalco que su presencia era necesaria lo más rápido posible y que Hizashi le pedía el favor a Itachi de cuidar a la menor mientras ellos estaban en la torre Hokage, eso se le hizo aún más extraño a Ko, que el heredero Uchiha cuidara a la heredera Hyuga era algo que no se ve todos los días, no era como si desconfiara de Itachi era solo que no se lo creía, aun así por la insistencia del ANBU no tuvo más opción que dejar a Hinata con los hermanos Uchihas.

-Volveré lo más rápido posible Hinata-sama- la peliazul asintió triste, no quería que Ko se fuera, para Hinata Ko era como el padre que nunca ha sido Hiashi, a diferencia de este Ko era cariñoso la apoyaba y siempre estaba preocupado por ella, lo quería tanto que incluso en muchas ocasiones cuando Ko la consolaba por los maltratos tanto del clan como de Hiashi llego a decirle "oto-san", al caer en cuenta de lo dicho Hinata siempre se sonrojaba al grado de parecer un semáforo y pedía perdón por su atrevimiento, Ko solo le sonreía dulcemente y le decía con todo el cariño del mundo que a él no le molestaba que le llamara así.

-Hai- Ko se despidió y se retiró a paso largos del lugar.

-Ni-san, podemos irnos ya- pronuncio Sasuke molesto, se suponía que esa noche era para él y su familia, pero no esos Hyugas entrometidos tenían que aparecer y como si fuera poco ahora a su hermano le tocaba hacer de niñera.

-Está bien Ototo- Itachi le revolvió el pelo a Sasuke con cariño- Hinata-san ¿vamos?- pregunto mirando a los ojos de la peliazul. Hinata solo camino con la cabeza gacha mirando sus pies hasta llegar al lado de ambos hermanos.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia un parquecito, donde se suponía que debía estar Naruto, Itachi miro de soslayo a la heredera Hyuga y suspiro, esa niña en verdad tenía algo que lo descolocaba. Al llegar al parquecito divisaron una cabellera rubia meciéndose en un columpio aparentemente triste.

-Dobe- dijo Sasuke llamando la atención de Naruto, el cual sonrió ampliamente al ver a ambos hermanos Uchihas.

-¡Teme! ¡Itachi-nisan!- grito el rubio parándose de un salto del columpio- por un momento creí que no vendrían- pronuncio un poco triste, para luego sonreír enormemente, colocando un brazo detrás de su cabeza.

-Hmp, tuvimos inconvenientes en el camino- dijo Sasuke mirando de reojo a Hinata, en ese momento Naruto detallo la presencia de la Hyuga.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Naruto acercándose a Hinata la cual se sonrojo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices.

-Su nombre es Hinata Hyuga- Le informo Itachi.

-Ahhhhh y ¿Qué con ustedes?-

-A Itachi-nisan le toco cuidarla, Tsk se nos arruino la diversión- mascullo Sasuke enojado. Hinata se sintió mal, ella no quería ser un estorbo.

-¡Que mal! Hinata-chan quieres jugar con noso…-Naruto se detuvo bruscamente al percatarse de la mirada amenazadora que le estaba dando Saskue- Olvídalo- susurro- y ¿dónde está Mikoto oka-san y Fugaku?- pregunto retomando su habitual energía, moviendo la cabeza hacia varios lados buscando al resto de la familia Uchiha con la mirada.

-Están en una reunión con el Hokage Naruto-san- respondió Itachi.

-Con el anciano, mmm está bien solo espero que no se vallan a perder el año nuevo-

-Como sea, Dobe vamos a practicar- rompió la conversación Sasuke, Naruto solo grito un fuerte "Dattebayo" y lo sigo.

-¿Desea sentarse Hyuga-san?- le pregunto Itachi a Hinata la cual solo respondido con un suave "Hai", ambos se dirigieron a dos columpios que colgaban de un árbol sentándose en estos, la incomodidad de Hinata no paso desapercibida por Itachi.

-Es una hermosa noche- Dijo se repente Itachi mirando de reojo a Hinata, estudiando cada una de sus reacciones, Hinata no sabía que decir, sabía que si intentaba hablar de su boca solo saldrían sonidos incoherentes, respiro profundo y rezo para que las palabras le salieran correctamente.

-Ha-hai, es muy lin-lindo- Hinata lo miro a los ojos, el Uchiha le sostuvo la mirada y sintió un corrientoso por toda su columna vertical al rosar involuntaria su mano con la de la heredera. _"Es suave", _pensó. Ambos herederos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro un largo rato hasta que Hinata rompió el silencio.

-¿cree que moriré algún día Uchiha-san?- No supo porque formulo esa pregunta, solo lo hiso, después de todo ese era hasta el momento su más grande sueño…morir. Quiso hablar con él sin tartamudear, pues él no era alguien de su clan como para juzgarla ¿o sí?.

Esa pregunta tomo desprevenido a Itachi, porque una niña de apenas seis años le preguntaba eso, todos mueren en algún momento eso lo sabía perfectamente la muerte era algo natural, aun así ella era muy pequeña como para pensar en la muerte, tenía mucho para vivir y aprender, convertirse en una Ninja si lo deseaba y ser feliz, pero ¿porque pensaba en la muerte?

-Todos morimos en algún momento Hyuga-san- respondió Itachi sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella, percibiendo un destello de tristeza y dolor en el rostro de la peliazul. Hinata entre abrió los labios varias veces, quería decir algo pero no estaba segura de sí hacerlo o no, tener una conversación tan privada (según ella) con una persona que apenas conocía no era normal aun así sabía perfectamente que nunca podría hablar con alguien más sobre ello, ella no lo conocía y el tampoco a ella, además el Uchiha le producía mucha confianza. Decidida hablo.

-Estoy segura de que si llegara la hora de mi muerte ahora mismo, muy pocas personas sentirían realmente mi perdida y un dolor desgarrador- Itachi no pronuncio nada, ¿Por qué una niña tan pequeña pensaba así?, sus palabras lo había sorprendido a pesar de que no lo demostró, sabía que era irónico pensar en ella como "pequeña o niña", después de todo él solo tenía 10 años, pero a pesar de su edad sabía que era vivir, el dolo, la tristeza y el miedo, él era lo suficiente maduro como para saber que eran todos estos sentimientos, aunque si lo pensaba bien, esa madures la adquirió a la edad de 5 años casi la misma que ella, pero eso solo paso gracias al dolor que sentía, en ese entonces estaba viviendo en plena guerra. ¿Acaso Hinata Hyuga se sentí tan sola en este mundo que pensaba que nadie la extrañaría?

-No creo que sea así – Ante estas palabras Hinata sonrió amargamente dirigiendo su mirada al cielo estrellado.-Yo la extrañaría y me dolería su partida Hyuga-san- La peliazul lo miro sorprendida, acaso él se preocupaba por ella, no eso no era posible él era Uchiha Itachi, el heredero de los Uchihas, él era un genio, era gentil y amable, él solo lo había dicho por no hacerla sentir mal. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, pocos minutos después llegaron al parquecito los Hyugas junto a los Uchihas, esta vez no estaba el Hokage con ellos, Hinata se despidió de los Uchihas como era debido y partió del lugar junto a Hizashi, Neji y Ko.

-Hinata-sama- llamo Ko a la peliazul sin que Hizashi y Neji se dieran cuentas pues estos iban unos cuantos pasos delante de ellos dos.

-Su-sucede algo Ko-sa-san- pregunto, desde que lo vio llegar en el parquecito no le agrado la cara que tenia, al parecer lo que habían dicho en la reunión no fue de su agrado.

-¿Por qué lleva vendas Hinata-sama? ¿Acaso esta lastimada?- Hinata se detuvo en seco haciendo para a Ko también, debía decirle ¿porque llevaba en verdad las vendas o debía mentirle?, las palabras

de su madre se repitieron en su mente _"solo cuéntaselo a quienes confíes", _ella confiaba en Ko, pero no podía decirle, no aun.

-Me las-lastime un poco en el en-entrenamiento pe-pero no e-es na-nada Ko-san- Ko se acercó a la heredera y tomo sus manitos entre las suyas con la intención de quitárselas y revisar las heridas- Es en-enserio no e-es na-nada- Ko la miro y le sonrió.

-Está bien, confió en usted Hinata-sama- ambos emprendieron de nuevo el camino, Hinata agarrada de la mano de Ko, la peliazul se sintió mal por haber mentido pero no tubo de otra, Ko no podía saber que era ella, aun. Disimuladamente miro la palma de su mano libre y suspiro, esas venda en verdad tenían la función de tapar las marcas que hace solo unos días habían aparecido en las palmas de sus manos y las barras metálicas de sus brazos, según los pergaminos que su madre le dejo era normal que salieran, las marcas eran la representación de su poder, en la mano derecha un sol y en la izquierda una luna, Hinata recordó como en los entrenamientos de esos últimos días le fue más mal que nunca pues sus manos le dolían mucho gracias a las barras metálicas que se estaban formando dentro de sus brazos (según explican los pergaminos), estabas barras regulaban su Chakra, las vendas que usaban eran especiales, ocultaban su red de chakra, las barras y las marcas ya que los Hyugas podrían ver las barras con el Byakugan, las vendas las encontró en la caja en que estaban los pergaminos de su madre, al parecer ella se había cerciorado de que todo lo que Hinata necesitara estuviera en la caja junto a las instrucciones de los pergaminos. Suspiro y alzo su cabeza al cielo, dentro de muy poco seria año nuevo, un año más sin su madre.

Itachi no sabía en qué pensar, Hinata era un poco extraña, no, más bien diferente, la pequeña Hyuga le llamaba mucho la atención sin mencionar las extrañas_ sensaciones_ que le producía, no debía negar que era muy lindan pero aun así seguía siendo una niña pero tampoco se podía mentir a sí mismo, Hinata era la primera persona en llamar su atención, quería conocer más de ella, quería saber porque pensaba de la manera en que lo hacía y por qué sus ojos eran tan tristes e irradiaban tanta soledad.

-Sucede algo Tachi- pregunto Mikoto a su hijo, desde que se despidieron de los Hyugas lo noto más pensativo de lo habitual, Itachi siempre había sido una persona muy seria y poco expresiva era muy difícil descifrar lo que pensaba pero ella era su madre y sabia descifrar un poco (lo suficiente) su rostro como para saber cuándo estaba pensativo o preocupado, ella era la única persona que lo podía desarmar e Itachi era consciente de ello.

-No sucede nada Oka-san- respondió con su frialdad habitual. Mikoto no quedo muy convencida pero decidió no preguntar más.

Itachi alzo la cabeza hacia el cielo y sonrió- Feliz año nuevo Hinata-san- susurro al viento sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

* * *

**Quiero aclarar algunas cosas.****La primera: Sasuke no es gay, es solo que a el no le agradan las mujeres por que lo acosan mucho pero no es gay. Segunda: le rebaje un año a Itachi, pero eso no quiere decir que el no sea un genio y un excelente Ninja calculador, maduro y frió. Tercero: en mi historia Mikoto, Kushina y Akane eran grandes amigas, por eso después de la muerte de Kushina, Akane y Mikoto cuidaron de Naruto en secreto (esto solo lo sabia el Tercero) pero después de la muerte de Akane, Mikoto comenso a cuidar a Naruto como un"hijo" mas y Fugaku no se negó a eso, por eso Sasuke y Naruto se conocen desde tan pequeños (mas adelante se explicaran mejor las cosas).**

**Eso era todo, perdón si hay errores o no esta bien redactado (hago mi mayor esfuerzo xD, soy nueva en esto). Por favor comente, se aceptan criticas constructivas, ideas para la historia y opiniones.**


End file.
